


You're the Best Thing (I never knew I needed)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stress Relief, Television Watching, Wanda is Observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Three times Natasha is stressed and Steve helps her relax/calm down.Set from the beginning of Age of Ultron and ending somewhere around Civil War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you are doing well. The weather has been oddly nice here for this time of year, and I've finally found some time to do some writing. :) I'll be honest, I have no clue where the idea for this fic came from, but the use of "Make me," came from a list of prompts I saw online and it just seemed to fit. The last story might not fit in timeline-wise, but we can use our imagination. :) I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> As always, Stan Lee/Marvel own these peeps, I just write what I would want to see happen.

Natasha is normally pretty put together, but seeing Clint injured so badly has her worried.

They are on the jet back to base, where Tony has Dr. Cho and her medical team waiting to patch up Clint’s side.  She was able to take a look at the wound, and she’s glad that professionals are going to handle it.  It’s not the worst she’s seen, but it’s certainly not the best.  Thank goodness it was only a quick glance before she put pressure on it and set a large bandage into place.  She keeps reminding herself that it might look worse than it actually is, with the dried up blood and some dirt surrounding it.

Steve steps up to where she is sitting with Clint, a calm expression set on his face.  Natasha can tell it’s forced, most likely to keep Clint’s spirits high.  True to his nature, he makes sure to check in on his teammate.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.  You hanging in there ok?” he asks, his eyes scanning the white bandage to see if any blood is seeping through.

“Besides looking like Swiss cheese, I’m fine.  Thanks, Cap.”

Steve nods and heads to the front of the Quinjet, settling into a seat near their pilot.  When they first returned to the Quinjet, Steve immediately went in search of the medical kit, getting out antiseptic, bandages, a tourniquet, and cloth.  He set to work doing what needed to be done, and it was almost like he was in a trance, his movements automatic.  She supposes it’s from his time in the forties, bandaging up fellow soldiers.

Today was a close call, and they all know it.  She gives Clint a tight smile before stepping a few feet away.

Tension has built up in her temples, and she pinches the bridge of her nose to fight off the stress of what happened.  Now that her focus isn’t solely on making sure Clint will be ok, it all sinks in and she realizes that she needs to call Laura and update her.

She’s thinking of the best way to say, “Hey, your husband got shot in the side, but he’ll be fine,” when she feels someone’s hand come to rest on her shoulder.    It feels warm and comforting, sliding down her arm to cup her elbow.

“Are you ok?”

This soft whisper comes from Steve.  She appreciates his hushed tones, due to Clint being a few feet away.

“I’m alright,” she replies, tilting her face up to look into his blue eyes, “just worried about my best friend.”

While that’s true, it also has to do with Laura.  How do you tell a six month pregnant woman that her husband was injured?  Sometimes, Natasha wishes the team knew about Laura and the kids.  Worrying about them on Clint’s behalf feels like a large weight on her shoulders.

Steve lets her response linger for a minute before speaking again.  As he does, he moves just a bit closer to her, radiating more heat, making her relax.

“He’s strong.  He’ll pull through.  Dr. Cho is great at what she does and we did everything we could out in the field.  Trust me.”

His blue eyes regard her again, searching her face to assess how she’s feeling.

“When we get to the Tower, take a few moments and grab a cup of coffee, ok?  I’ll stay with Clint while you do.”

He gives her elbow a quick squeeze and vanishes towards the back of the Quinjet, most likely to prepare for landing.

As she walks back over to Clint so that she can be with him as they wheel his stretcher into the building, she notes that she does feel better.  Steve may not know the full story, but she feels like he _gets_ her.

Maybe she will have that cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few months after the new team has formed on one of those rare days where they don’t have some type of mission or training to do when she gets the text.

_On our way to the hospital.  Keep you updated when I can._

This message comes from Clint, which could only mean that he and Laura are on their way to the hospital to welcome Nathaniel soon.  Although they are headed in, she also knows that it could go quickly or they could be waiting for a while.  Glancing over at the clock, she notes that it is already three thirty in the afternoon.

She texts back quickly, sending her congratulations and that she looks forward to the updates.  Her focus and the loud click of her typing must alert Steve, because he folds down the top half of his newspaper to look at her.  There’s a good bit of space between them on the couch, but she can see the quizzical look on his face.

“What has you so spun up?” he asks, lowering his paper even more to give her his full attention.

Her excitement giving way, she says, “Clint and Laura are going to the hospital.”

The smile on her face widens at the thought of a new nephew to spoil, even if he was supposed to be baby Natasha instead of baby Nathaniel. 

Her enthusiasm must be contagious, because Steve grins too.

“That’s great!”

Natasha nods, because it is great.  She’s not sure how far along Laura is, so she knows watching her phone won’t make things go any faster.  Instead, she watches an episode of Top Chef and then helps Steve prepare dinner.  They chat easily over their meal, enjoying spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread, even though Natasha’s only ninety-two percent there, with the other eight percent of her focus on her phone.

The last (and only) update was twenty minutes ago, saying that they were checked in and waiting on the doctor to come in and check on them again.

Steve has since moved to the living room to set up the TV for their Musketeers marathon.  They both appreciate historical dramas and it was highly reviewed, judging by the audience scores on Rotten Tomatoes.  They’ve been binge watching and are already on season two, which they hope to finish tonight. 

Natasha, after grabbing a large bowl and filling it with popcorn, takes the seat next to Steve’s spot, ready to start.

They settle in and get through two episodes before Natasha starts to get antsy.  She hasn’t heard anything from Clint for a few hours.  Her leg starts to bounce, enough that it pulls Steve’s attention from the screen.  With one click, he has the episode paused, Aramis in mid-duel.

“Nat, what are you doing?”

She stands up, needing to get rid of her excess energy, and starts to pace the small area between the couch and the coffee table.

“I’m just excited and a bit impatient.  I haven’t heard anything about Laura lately.”

She continues to move back and forth, almost knocking into the table.

“I’m sure she’s fine and that Clint would update you if they had any news.  These things can take a while.  I think you should sit down and try to enjoy the Musketeers to pass the time.”

She lets out a small laugh, because she’s obviously having a hard time focusing.  The way he says it sounds like a command to her anxious ears, though he probably meant it to be helpful.

“Make me,” she mutters under her breath.

Suddenly, a set of arms wrap around her middle and tug downward, so that she lands in Steve’s lap.  She fights against it a little, but he just grips tighter. 

“I may be old, but my hearing is still pretty good,” he quips, his voice low. 

_Oops._

And just like that, between his warm body and dry humor, Natasha _does_ relax.

She lets out a breath as she leans her head back, resting it on the couch.  They sit like that for a moment or two before she feels ready to continue their marathon.

“Sorry, I’m good,” she says, giving his arm a quick pat.  He releases her and she slips off his lap to her spot.  They keep watching until she gets the text at twelve twenty-three a.m., welcoming her newest nephew.

 

* * *

 

 

If there’s one thing Wanda likes to do, it’s to people watch.  She’s always found it interesting to see how much you can learn about a person through how they interact with others. 

Since Steve and Natasha are the two original members of the team, she notes that she catches them together quite a bit.  Needless to say, the way they interact intrigues her.

She’s relaxing in the love seat in the living room reading a book while Steve is quietly flicking through the channels to find something to watch.  Out of her peripheral vision, she sees Natasha wander in, a tense look covering her face.  She practically folds in to the couch, propping herself up next to Steve.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

This comes from Steve, who has abandoned his search to talk with Natasha.  This quick question is enough for Wanda to flick her eyes above the top of her book, trying to be stealthy while still observing. 

“I had a meeting with Tony and he was in one of his moods,” she tells him, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

Steve now looks genuinely concerned.  He turns so that he can see Natasha better and slings his arm along the back of the couch.

“Do you want me to speak with him?  I’d be more than happy to.”

Steve offers this, and while he speaks, the hand resting behind Natasha begins to play with the ends of her hair.

This isn’t the first time Wanda has caught Steve being affectionate with Natasha.  Just last week, she saw him take Natasha’s hand and help her navigate a flight of stairs in the dark.  The way he was with her when he thought no one was watching speaks volumes.  She’s curious to see what will happen this time.

Leaning her head onto Steve’s shoulder, Natasha lets out a sigh.

“It’s ok, I’ll take care of it.  Thanks, though.”

She gives his knee a quick squeeze, and then leaves her hand there.  Although Wanda’s seen Steve be affectionate, she rarely sees Natasha like that.

_Interesting…_

Steve just hums in reply.  She missed it due to watching Natasha’s reaction, but now Steve’s fingers are trailing up and down her arm.  Wanda’s not even sure Steve knows he’s doing it, though she does see a change in Natasha.  The movement must be soothing, because a few moments later, Wanda can see Natasha begin to relax.

There’s a difference in the way she’s holding herself, her shoulders dropping and the frown on her face disappearing.

Wanda’s lucky they haven’t noticed her watching them yet.  Steve is more focused on Natasha, anyways, studying her face for…well, something, but she’s not sure what.  Natasha, for that matter, is looking back, her gaze soft.

Feeling like she’s intruding on a private moment, Wanda resumes her reading, but makes a note to catch Steve tomorrow.  If her instincts are right, there’s more going on than meets the eye.


End file.
